Arthur Morgan
is a central hero and the boring main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2. He is the second-in-command of the notorious Dutch's Gang despite not doing anything in it at all, almost. Info Arthur is a lazy senior member and underboss of Dutch's Gang. He was taken under Dutch van der Linde's wing at a young age and serves as his right-hand man. He was presumably born on the 22nd of June 1843 and has English and Welsh ancestry. A petty criminal and bounty hunter, his father was arrested for grand larceny in 1854, when Arthur was 11 years old. Arthur spent time riding alongside Dutch who led him to claim the outlaw life as his own, along with Dutch's own vision of a life lived free from the government's and banks' rule of law. This loyalty makes him one of the few people Dutch really trusts, along with Hosea Matthews. Dutch, however, makes a grave mistake by trusting the future turncoat, Gicov Bell. However, it is revealed that Arthur is going through an "existential crisis", where he begins to develop scepticism regarding Dutch's socialist ideologies and motives as the gang grow more notorious in status over time. At some point later, Arthur met, slept and banged a young waitress named Eliza, resulting in her becoming pregnant with a child, a son of Arthur's who he named Martin. Eliza knew that Arthur was the father of the child but accepted that he left the place in order to work for Dutch on the side, even it meant only laying around, doing nothing. Arthur would visit Eliza and Marty every few months and stay with them for days and days at a time. One day, Arthur arrived at their home and saw two crosses outside. Arthur knew immediately that they were both dead, and he later learned that they were killed by a bunch of outlaws or "nobodies" as he put it, all for ten dollars. The incident hardened Arthur ever since and he never truly coped with the pain and had to rely on beer and cigarettes to help him cope. Interactions After a botched ferry heist in Gold Town, Dutch's Gang was forced to flee there and attempted to cross them mountains into the west to evade law enforcement. Not long after relocating to Coulter's, Gicov Bell, Arthur, and Dutch van der Linde go out looking for some supplies. They stop at a homestead to try and ask for supplies, but they encounter the O'Driscoll Gang. After insulting them, a gunfight breaks out, which results in the deaths of the O'Driscolls. After looting the ranch, they encounter Sadie Adler, whose husband was killed by the rival gang. Feeling bad for her, especially since Gicov tried to rape her, they bring her to their camp. Not long after returning, Arthur is asked by Abigail Marston to find her lover, John who has gone missing. He along with Javier Escuella go and find John bleeding and being all injured from being attacked by wolves, but they manage to bring him back to the camp. The gang then decides to attack the O'Driscoll hideout, which is situated nearby as a camp according to an O'Driscoll they interrogated during the battle at the homestead. The gang attacks the camp, and after killing the O'Driscolls, find dynamite and information about a train belonging to the rich tycoon Leviticus Cornwall. In order to fund their escape from the snowy and icy mountains, Dutch has the gang rob the train, which results in them getting a significant amount of money in bonds, but not without slaughtering most of Cornwall's personal guards. After the thaw comes in, the gang finally escapes the mountains to go to a new camp location near Valentine Village called the Horseshoe Overlook. Arthur will first ride with Josiah Trelawny, Charles Smiff, and Escuella to rescue Sean MacGuire from Ike Scalding's boys. Arthur takes little to no part in the frontal assault, leaving Smiff and Javier to do most of the work. After a bloody firefight, Sean was rescued, and the gang members plus Sean returned to the camp. After returning, Leopold Strauss tells Arthur and Dutch that Gicov was arrested after a gunfight in Strawberry Town and demands the gang to go rescue him. Arthur will first bring Lenny Summers to Valentine to get drunk to calm their nerves, before going to Strawberry alone to rescue Bell. After the Sheriff refuses to release Gicov, Arthur breaks the bars off on his cell, and a firefight ensues. Arthur yells at Gicov that they need to get to the horses and flee, but Bell refuses, saying he has something else he has to do. Morgan is forced to watch Bell kill almost every lawman in the town, until at last he breaks into a house, and kills the man who had his guns. The two then flee on horseback, after which Arthur berates Gicov for his recklessness on going back for the guns plus killing half of the town. Johnny then contacts Arthur, and tells him that he heard of a train that will be moving through Valentine. He suggests that in order to get the train to stop and rob, Arthur will steal a stagecoach carrying Cornwall's oil. Arthur stole the 'coach, and rendezvoused with Sean, Charles, and John. After putting the stagecoach in front of the train, the train halted, and was preparing to be robbed. Charles got down the train with a large bag, and whoever didn't put some mula or jewellery in, Arthur yelled at them and threatened them with rape, blood, sweat and tears. Morgan then quickly goes looking for Sean, who has gone missing on the train. Arthur finds the annoying Celtic getting beaten up by the engineer, whom Arthur killed. It is then that the law descends upon them, being alerted by Cornwall's men. The four gang members are forced to flee, and they barely escape the law. John, who knows they still need more money, talks to Arthur, and tells him that he heard of a herd of sheep coming in. He tells Morgan to buy a Sniper Rifle they will need to scare off the ranch-hands herding the sheep. After buying one and shooting near the hands, they flee like cowards, and Arthur corrals the sheep to the auction along with Marston. The man who runs the auction recognises the sheep and the men who brought them (saying they belong to Dutch and his bearded, bathless bunch) and says if they pay him forty percent of all the profits, he will keep his mouth shut. The sum falls to eighteen percent lastly after John negotiates with the man. Arthur and John then go to the saloon in Valentine, where they meet the parasite, Leopold Strauss and Dutch himself. While Dutch and Morgan drank inside, the rich Leviticus Cornwall and his hired guns capture Strauss and John outside. Dutch and Arthur rescue them, before fighting their way out of the town back to the camp. Realising that they can't stay in that area for long, Dutch sends Arthur and Charles to investigate a possible camp location. After some exhaustive search (Charles did most of the search, Arthur just stood there), they finally found an ideal location: Clemens' Point. After moving to the new camp location, The Point, Hosea, Arthur, and Dutch go out riding and fishing. While travelling they encounter Sheriff Gray, who has captured Josiah Trelawny, due to him running an illegal gold prospecting operation and selling fake candies. After Arthur and a deputy re-capture a group of outlaws who escaped during their chatter, Trelawny is released thanks to Van der Linde's convinces. In addition, Gray decides to make Arthur, Dutch, and William Williamson his deputies in order to crack down on the Braithwaite Family's funded moonshine operation ran by the Louisiana Riders. With the help of Archibald the deputy, the three gang members succeed in bringing down the moonshine operation, earning favour with the Sheriff. Dutch then tells Arthur to go to Caligula Hall, to find out more about the Gray Family. Morgan ends up talking to Bobby Gray, who asks him to go to Braithwaite Manor, and deliver a letter to his secret lover, Penelope Braithwaite, who also tries to hide his relationship with him as deep as possible due to their family feuds. After delivering the letter to her, she will give him one of her own back to give to Bob. The letter will say that Penelope is planning on going to a women's suffrage rally. This news alarm Bob, and he pleads Arthur to make sure her life isn't danger, offering him money if he will help him protect her. Arthur accepts, and he and Bob ride up to the hall where the protesters are, and when they are unsuccessful in convincing Pen to leave, Arthur is tasked with driving the carriage in which the protesters will be in to protect her. After the march ends and all of the misogynists are defeated, Arthur finds out money for him promised by Bob was all just a lie, and he angrily departs and returns to the camp. When Arthur gets back to camp, he is asked by Grandpa Marston if he will join him, Bill, and Charles in robbing a stagecoach. Unfortunately for them, the stagecoach turns out to be owned by Leviticus Cornwall unsurprisingly, who has hired yet another small army of bodyguards to protect the stagecoach. After robbing the stagecoach anyway, the gang members are forced to flee to a nearby barn, where they attempt to hide. The hired guns, however, find them after the clumsy Bill lights the barn on fire. The men are then forced to fight their way out of the barn and into the forest, where they engage with some of Cornwall's men in a shootout (Morgan didn't shoot at all, he was just resting behind a tree), before escaping back to Clemens' Point. Not long after, Lenny approaches Arthur, and tells him that after talking to some of the "coloured" community in Rhodes, he has learned that the Louisiana Riders have a large storage of military weapons stockpiled. Arthur, however, disagrees to rob the Riders due to his laziness, and Lenny has to do all of that by himself. A fine, brave hero, I might add, unlike the gutless Arthur. Lenny also finds a new hideout for them after killing all of the Riders in case they ever need one: Shady Belle. After Morgan returns to the camp, Bill and Karen Jones him, and propose the plan of robbing the Valentine bank, which they have already collected information on. After a bit of prodding, Arthur agrees, and the three ride to Valentine. Karen pretends to be a drunken, peasant of a harlot, and after confusing the guard, Billy knocks them out from behind with his Cattleman Revolver. Arthur then places some dynamites on the bank's safes, blowing the locks off, and Bill takes the money. On their way out, they are attacked by the law sheriffs, but the four gang members (Lenny included, as he joined the heist while drinking in Valentine saloon) succeed in fighting their way to safety (Morgan again, doing nothing, so we could still say only the three members). After returning to camp, Dutch congratulates them in front of the entire gang, especially Arthur, who did almost nothing except blowing up the locks. At some point, Dutch's gang hears that the O'Driscoll gang have planned a truce meeting between Dutch and Colm O'Driscoll. Although Hosea instantly sees it as a trap, Dutch agrees to check it out, after some persuasion from Gicov and Strauss. Arthur, who is also suspicious, accompanies them. He is sent to be a sniper on a cliff overlooking the meeting, but is captured by the O'Driscolls and later imprisoned in their hideout, as well as being shot in the shoulder with a friggen' shotgun. Colm then reveals himself to Arthur, and says that they captured Arthur as a way of luring Dutch in so that they could give him over to the Pinkertons. After Colm leaves, Arthur cauterises his wound and makes his escape back to the camp, where he takes a few weeks to recover. The gang then decides that in order to get some more money for their fat pockets, they will rob both the Braithwaites and the Grays. Arthur will first go along with Sean, and the two will light the Grays' tobacco fields on fire using moonshine in exchange for a significant sum of money from the Braithwaites. Morgen will then go with John and Javier to the Braithwaite manor, and steal the family's prised horses. Although they are told by Travish Gray that they can sell the horses for five-thousands in cash, this proves to be a lie and they end up with a measly and merely seven-hundred. The gang is then told by the Grays to meet them in the middle of Rhodes for a potential job opportunity. Bill, Gicov, Morgan and Sean go to Rhodes, however, it turns out to be an ambush by the Grays. Sean is shot dead in the head, while Bill is taken captive by the Sheriff. Bell and Arthur cleared the street, before confronting Sheriff Gray himself and his coppy deputies. Sheriff Gray exits his office holding Bill hostage, but is shot and killed by Arthur. The deputies are then also killed and scared off by Arthur and Gicov. Afterwards, Arthur expresses his affection for Sean and asks Bill to give him a proper burial while Gicov calls Bill a "disappointment" and Arthur a "ass-kisser for Dutch". Upon returning to the camp, Arthur hears that the Braithwaites have taken Jack Marston (John's son) captive in revenge for stealing their horses and almost starting another war between them and the Grays. A large posse of gang members attack Braithwaite Manor, and after a long fight take Catherine Braithwaite captive. After she refuses to reveal the location of Jack, they burn down her manor only then does she reveals that her sons gave Jacky to Angelo Tattaglia, an Italian crime lord living in Saint Dennis, before being thrown into her burning home and be cooked up alive by Dutch. After returning to their camp, Agent Milton and Rose appear with a proposition for Dutch to turn himself in while in exchange the gang would have a head start in escaping the law. The offer is quickly turned down and Milton leaves, promising to return with fifty men and slaughter the entire gang. The gang then quickly prepares to relocate to Shady Belle, which Lenny had previously cleared of Louisiana Riders. John then goes to scope it out and kill the remaining Riders. After relocating to Shady Belle; Johnny, Dutch, and Arthur go to Saint Dennis to find out where Tattaglia lives. Arthur eventually learns from some kids that he lives in a mansion near the river, and the trio go to confront him. The three gang members enter the manor, and after almost starting a problem with his men, they strike a deal with Tattaglia: John and Arthur will deal with a group of grave robbers, while in exchange Tattaglia will give Jack back (not Jack Black, lol). The two men go to the graveyard, and after being ambushed by the grave-robbin' criminals, gun them down. They then grab their loot and escape before the law shows up. The two return to Dutch and Angelo with the loot, and the Italian crime lord releases Jack from his rich grasps, but also offers Dutch and his boys an invite to the Mayor's party at his mansion. Bill, Hosea, Arthur, and Dutch arrive at the Mayor's party, all dressed properly except Morgan of course, and quickly split up (like in Scooby-Doo) so that they can pursue different leads to get the muneh. Arthur hears a butler talking about Leviticus Cornwall, and after being prompted by Dutch to do something useful for once, follows him. Arthur then steals documents relating to Cornwall, before fleeing the mansion and meeting up with the rest of the gang. Although Bill complains that they have found no leads, Hosea says he has a few, including a potential riverboat robbery involving a High Stakes Poker game, and even suggest robbing the National Bank. After hearing about the riverboat tip and trip, Josh Trelawny decides to use it to their advantage, he has to help out his gang somehow. He pulls some strings like a puppet master and succeeds in getting Javier, Strauss, himself and Arthur of course, on board as well as befriending the dealer to rig a high poker game. While on board Javier manages to pose as a Hispanic guard on the riverboat and Herr Strauss finds a seat in Arthur's view to help him cheat. Arthur will then get into a card game with a rich man, named Desmond Bittler on the boat, and with Strauss' help in dirty cheating, Arthur will win. After losing all of his money to Mr Morgen, Blittah' offers one final bet, in which he will use his Swiss gold Watch being stored in the vault on the boat as credit. Arthur accepts the terms and beat Blitter. The pit boss then arrives and congratulates Morgan on his win. The pit boss then brings Arthur and Javier up to the top room to get the Swiss watch. After he opens up the vault, Javier and Arthur point their guns at him and tell him to back away. He responds by withdrawing his gun, and Arthur is forced to shoot him before the pit boss could harm the Spanish creep. Unfortunately for them, however, the guards hear these shots, and rush to see what has happened. The gang takes the money, before being forced to jump off the boat to avoid the guards' clutches. After reaching the safety shore, they divide up the money, with Arthur and Josiah taking almost all of the mula surplus the watch while Javier, and Strauss are left with almost nothing. Morgan also called Javier and the Ostrich his "sloppy seconds". Arthur will then be told by the Trelawny, to go talk to an Indian chief named Rains Fall. He will find him at Saint Dennis, along with his son Eagle Flies. Rains will tell Art that the US Army plans on moving his tribe off of their reservation land due to their imperialism, and he has a proposition for him. He asks Arthur to steal from Leviticus' Cornwall Refinery, where documents allowing them to be relocated are being held. Arthur accepts the task, and sneaks into the refinery using a wagon destined for the storage area. After forcing an office man to give him the papers, he makes his hasty and tasty escape. After being attacked by hordes of Cornwall's hired guns, Eagle causes an explosion with some dynamite, and the two escape together. Eagle Flies then pays Arthur and says he has high hopes (like the Pink Floyd song) that the documents will help. Back at the smelly camp, Susan tells Arthur that Tilly has been kidnapped by the Fordham brothers, and that they need to go and rescue her. They come across a safehouse and rescue Tilly, before setting off to find Anthony Fordham, the group's Afro rationalistic leader. After he is captured, he is brought back to Tilly, where Tilly begs Arthur to just let him go. No matter Tilly's pleas, Morgen was a heartless and cruel man, so he slit Fordham's throat in front of her with Miss Grimshaw laughing maniacally. Sadie then tells Arthur that Kieran Duffy has disappeared and she is worried about him. Almost immediately after she has finished speaking, Kieran's decapitated body comes into camp on a horse like the Headless Horseman and the O'Driscolls assault the gang. The gang attempts to hold them off at the road, but are forced to retreat inside the plantation house. It is only then that Dutch realises that Sadie is still outside, fighting for her life. Arthur charges out and kills the remaining O'Driscolls attacking Sadie, but she refuses to go inside, preferring to avenge her husband. The two engage members of the enemy Irish gang, and at last force the O'Driscolls to retreat. At some point later, Arthur reluctantly joins Gicov in robbing a stagecoach, bringing Billy along. Gicov takes most of the money from their robbery, however. Dutch then tells Arthur at the Belle that the two of them, as well as Lenny, are going to rob the Saint Dennis trolley station after getting a tip from o' Angelo Tattaglia. The three break into the station and hold the clerks at gunpoint, before realising that only ninety dollars are in the vault and that it was all a setup by the Tattaglia. The three then attempt to escape, but the police are everywhere. They eventually board a trolley and use it to ride out of the city centre. The trolley eventually crashes, forcing the three to fight the policemen on foot. Eventually, they commandeer a stagecoach and ride to safety back to the Belle. Dutch then comments on how he thinks Lenny saved him, while Arthur can be seen standing beside him, jealous as all hell. Later, Arthur is contacted by Mary Linton, who asks him to meet her in Saint Dennis. Arthur does so, and Mary tells Arthur that she is very worried about her father, who is sinking even deeper into whoring, drinking and gambling. Mary eventually encounters her father, who storms out of the house soon after she begins talking about him. To find out what he's doing, Mary and Arthur tail him, witnessing him vomiting, and then meeting Father Driscoll, who Mr Linton sells a brooch to. Recognising it as a family heirloom from her mother, Mary confronts him about it while Arthur chases Driscoll to get the brooch back. After failing to get the brooch, Arthur returns to Mary empty-handed and asks where her father went, to which Mary responds by saying that she doesn't know and no longer cares. She then invites Arthur to go to the theatre with her, but Morgan refuses. Afterwards, Mary asks Arthur to run away with her, but Arthur declines again, saying that he is a wanted man which would only put her in danger, and that he has people to take care of. Realising that Arthur would never renounce the life of a criminal, Mary tells him to "pee off" and she is never seen again. Back at the Belly Belle, Dutch asks Arthur to come to the second room, and tells him that he and Hosea can't agree on what to do next and that he will be the tiebreaker since no one else wants to be. Dutch then says that he wants to kill Angelo next for tricking them, and also says it will make robbing the bank easier. Hosea meanwhile says the plan is foolhardy, and will only endanger them while also saying that they shouldn't go after Tattaglia, saying that vengeance is not worth it. Arthur, being the kiss-s that he is, sides with Dutch, and the two go to Lagras where they will broker a deal with a fisherman named Tommi the Thomas. Dutch talks to him, and they agree that they will aid him in finding his lost assistant who has gone missing while in exchange, he will ferry the gang to Angelo's mansion. The three men find him in the swamp, bring him onto the boat, and start rowing back to Lagras. Unfortunately, along the way, they are attacked by a massive alligator. He bites the assistant's leg and throws him into the water. They pull him out, then shoot at the giant alligator, scaring it off, and then return in peace to Lagras. When they return to Lagras finally, the gang boards Thomas' boat and make their way toward the mansion. Once there, the gang gets shot at by Tattaglia's men and they are forced to take cover and open fire on the guards positioned in the courtyard. Reinforcements arrive, but the gang secures the area, and then approaches the door. Arthur blasts the lock off of the door, and the gang begins clearing the rooms. Arthur goes upstairs and enters a bedroom, only to be surprise attacked by the first ever Tattaglia mob boss. After subduing Tattaglia at the bathtub, Arthur carries him downstairs, and they head towards their boat. Once on the boat, they set off to Lagras, planning on ransoming back Tattaglia. Angelo, however, believes that the gang will turn on Dutch for his money. He offers thousands of dollars to whoever kills Dutch, but Dutch would not let that happen, he assures his gang members that all Angelo is are just empty threats and that he'll pay them twice the amount of money if they don't kill him. Dutch then drowns Tattaglia in the swamp, and then throws his body overboard to be ravaged by hungry alligators, shocking the rest of the gang. Back at the house, Dutch and Hosea finalise the plan for the robbing of the Saint Dennis National Bank. The gang readies and rides out the next morning, and while on the ride, Dutch goes over their plan. Hosea and Abigail will cause a diversion to divert police away from the bank, while the rest of the gang will enter the bank's front doors. Once inside, Arthur loots the safe. The plan goes according to Van der Linde's vision, but suddenly the Pinkertons arrive. The bank is completely surrounded by them, and Agent Larry Milton calls for them to surrender, holding Hosea hostage. Dutch attempts to negotiate, but Agent Milton refuses and shoots Hosea in the chest to the back, killing him. This leaves Dutch in shock and the gang attacks the Pinkertons in full force and a shootout ensues. Dutch instructs Arthur to use dynamite to blow a hole through the side of the bank in order to create a path of escape. Arthur blows open the wall and makes his way to the rooftop, where he proceeds to lay down cover fire so the gang can make a run for it. The gang joins Mr. Arthur on the roof without Johnny, who has been captured by the Pinkertons. As the gang tries to escape on the roof, Lenny is gunned down and killed by the Pinkertons, and Arthur pauses a moment to mourn his fallen friend. The gang then makes their way to an abandoned building where they wait until nightfall, before heading to the nearby docks where they hope to find a boat to ferry them away. Unfortunately, the police have the area under heavy surveillance, and they cannot continue like that. Arthur leads a group of them to a boat while Charles causes a distraction so that the rest of the gang can reach the boat. They then board a ship destined for the South Pacific, but the boat sinks thanks to a bad weather caused by an angry Raiden and Arthur is separated from the rest of the gang on the isles of Guarma. Arthur then starts searching for civilisation on the said island. He luckily comes upon his gang at a campfire immediately after (coincidence), but just then the local military arrests them and transports them in shackles to jail. Thankfully for the gang, along the way to the jail, the island's rebels bombard the soldiers with bullets (what a coincidence once again). In the confusion, Arthur collects some keys from a dead soldier's corpse and uses it to unlock his shackles ONLY, but Dutch persists that he unlocks his fellow gang members' shackles too. After killing off the military guards leading them, a Hercule, the revolutionary leader, tells the gang to follow him around as he is their key to safety. As they rush away, Javier is shot by reinforcements, and they are forced to leave without him. Despite this, Hercule leads the remaining gang members to a small rebel outpost, stocked with rifles; perfect! Just what Dutch and his men need. Reinforcements of the army arrive again, but the gang and Hercule are ultimately victorious. They then proceed to a church-turned rebel base called La Capilla. After arriving at La Capilla, Arthur rests for a short time, before setting out to find a way off the island alone, but Dutch would have none of that, claiming that they are all a one big happy family. He is then ordered to go with Dutch to rescue Javier. The two go to a cave where an old lady named Gloria is. Dutch pays her a gold ingot to lead them through the cave and up to a ladder that would bring them up to Sausage's Prison. It is then that she demands more money to lead them, and when Dutch says he can't pay the rest of the promised money, she pulls out a knife. Dutch then grabs her, and kills her, prompting dismay from Arthur, the wimp. The two of them then enter Sausage's place, where they see Alberto Sausage himself and a group of his soldiers leading an El Senor that is dragging poor Javier along. The pair quickly begins looking for some ways to find a distraction, which they find in the sugar refinery. Dutch cuts up the bags of sugar, spilling it all over the floor, before they blow up the furnace with some of Sausage's men inside. In the distraction, they fight their way to Escuella. After Dutch picks him up, they flee the settlement, until they reach the river of Arroyo de la Vibora. At the river, Arthur tells Dutch to take care of Javier while he holds the bank. Waves of enemies assault his position, and Arthur does not prevail nor depart, leaving Van der Linde again doing all of the work surplus defending Javier while Arthur doesn't do jack nor sith. Arthur then goes and investigates a group of workers who have disappeared in order to rob them for some mula. Arthur is fortunately captured, and imprisoned with two other rebels of Hercule. A guard approaches him and is about to beat him up only for Arthur to swiftly kick him and free himself. Then with a rebel, they sneak through the camp. The rebel saves three men from execution, before engaging and defeating the soldiers with Arthur only complaining there and standing looking stupid. Arthur and the gang then go to Cinco Torres for another attack. It is here, that they see a Cuban warship approaching, and swarms of Sausage's soldiers attacking. The gang and Hercule shoot at them from above, until they reach the fort. Hercule, Dutch, and Arthur then rush out and clear out the soldiers that are preparing to take the fort from them. They then rush back to the top of Cinco and man the cannons as the warship approaches closer. After many shots, the warship falls and drowns like Titanic would some years in the future and they begin planning on making their escape off the island. The gang is preparing to leave when they see a gun battery preventing their hasty escape. Realising it has to be silenced and stopped, the gang assaults the battery, and Arthur blows up the cannons, albeit only after forced by Dutch. They then set out cutting their way to their ship. While fighting Sausage men, Arthur breaks into the dock workers' cabin to find their captain on the ground, being put on gunpoint by Levy Simon. Dutch breaks in, and puts Simon on gunpoint before Sausage himself storms in aims his own gun at Dutch. The standoff ends when Arthur kicks the ship captain his rifle, and he kills Simon by shooting him in the chest. Sausage flees the cabin in the confusion and runs into the jungle, never to be seen again. The gang then sets out fighting their way to the ship again in earnest, only to find that some Sausage men had occupied the final tower with a machine gun. Van der Linde blows down the tower, killing Alberto's men and allowing the gang to depart the islands at last. Trivia *He is not in any way related to the Morgan Dynasty Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:RDR Category:Criminals Category:Americans Category:Protagonists Category:Needs editing Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Fathers Category:Useless Category:Pics needed Category:Welsh Category:British Category:Aryans Category:Neutral Good Category:Military Personnel